Night Vision
by Avari wind seer
Summary: This world needs more FelixSheba stories. So I wrote one. Fluffiness, oneshot. (Semi-sequel to Four Years)


Go me! Another one shot in less than a week! I should be working on my final project for the _Aeneid_, but…go FF.net!

I suppose, you could think of this as a sequel to _Four Years_, which you should read, even though you don't need to read it to understand this one…but go read my stories anyway.

__

Disclaimer: If you think I own Golden Sun, you're stupider than I thought. If you want to be that deluded, why not imagine that you_ own Golden Sun instead?_

-------------------------------------------------

~Night Vision~

-------------------------------------------------

"I think I see Prox!" called Picard, shouting to be heard over the raging winds. The other Adepts gathered at the rail, squinting through the snow.

"You're right," said Felix.

"All right, Sheba, bring her down!"

The young Wind Adept gritted her teeth in concentration. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she fought against the strong winds. Slowly, the hovering ship began to descend.

The winds blew harder as the ship sank, and Sheba struggled for control. "I can't hold it!" she yelled.

She felt a firm hand grip her shoulder. Felix concentrated fiercely, feeding his own Psynergy into her as she lowered the ship.

At last, the Lemurian ship settled gently on the frozen river. Picard immediately jumped off the side to secure his precious ship to the ground with ropes. Sheba, releasing the ship from her control, fell to her knees as exhaustion sank in. She barely noticed as Felix helped her to stand and supported her off the ship, following the other Adepts.

Watching her sharp, intelligent face, wearied by lack of sleep and Psynergy, Felix's grim expression softened. He'd had a soft spot for the young Wind Adept ever since the Suhalla Desert. But recently, his feelings for her had intensified…

"Felix, hurry up!"

Shaking his thoughts from his mind, Felix, still half-supporting Sheba, ran to catch up with the others.

-------------------------------------------------

The inn at Prox was small and unused to having so many guests. From his three years in Prox, Felix knew that Prox had few visitors; the town was too far north, and too cold, to be very popular. Now, in the middle of winter, and with the elements of earth, water, and wind overpowering fire, a constant blizzard raged around the snowbound town.

The eight Adepts sat around a table, too tired to even talk much.

"Felix!" exclaimed a voice behind him. Felix turned, hiding a yawn, to see the chieftain of Prox, Puelle. "I am glad to see you safe, Felix, but I wish I had better news to greet you with," said Puelle.

"What's wrong?" asked Felix, groaning internally.

"Agatio and Karst arrived in Prox today with the Mars Star. They went up the Lighthouse, but they haven't returned, and it's been nearly a full day."

Felix felt a cold chill run down his back. "And you think they've failed?"

Puelle hesitated. "…It is my belief that they lacked something…some quality that would have prevented them from reaching the lighthouse aerie."

Felix knew what Puelle wanted. "Then tomorrow morning we'll climb the lighthouse and try to find them and the Mars Star."

Puelle grinned broadly in relief. "Thank you, Felix! I wish you luck." Then he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------

"And so," Felix concluded, "that is why we have to go to the Mars Lighthouse tomorrow. Hopefully we'll find Karst and Agatio quickly, convince them that we're on their side, and help them get to the aerie…but we should be prepared for anything."

He looked around at the seven other Adepts, meeting each one's eyes to make sure they all understood.

"Get some sleep, guys," he added. "You'll need it tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------

__

"No, Felix, wait!" cried a man's voice. "That three-headed dragon…it must be…"

The man's call faded, leaving her looking down on a fierce battle.

She was floating above a stone platform, similar to the aerie at Jupiter Lighthouse, but it was paved in red, not purple, stone. Eight young people stood on the red stone floor, breathing heavily after the long battle, but not daring to take their eyes off their opponent. The blood red, three-headed dragon bared its teeth and lunged forward at the spiky-haired, blond boy.

The dark-haired teen raised his sword and ducked underneath the dragon's flailing heads. He ran the dragon through, piercing it through the heart. The dragon roared in agony and fell to the ground.

A familiar-looking blonde girl wiped the sweat off her forehead, sighing. "We beat it, Felix."

He smiled in relief and put an arm around her shoulder.

The dragon blazed with a brilliant white light as they looked on. All the Adepts hid their eyes from the blinding light. The blaze faded as the dragon's body disappeared, leaving three people—two men and a woman—lying on the aerie floor.

The dark-haired young man saw the faces of the people and froze, his expression one of stubborn disbelief.

"No…it can't be…"

"Felix…" The red-haired girl was staring at him in horror.

"No…" He shook his head. "NO!"

"I'm sorry," whispered the blond boy, his eyes filling with tears.

The dark-haired young man looked up, gazing around at all his friends and family. From her position high above the aerie, she could see that his eyes burned with a strange madness. "I can't take it anymore," he whispered to them, plunged the sword into his body.

"FELIX!" She felt the young girl's scream as it ripped through her body…

-------------------------------------------------

Felix was asleep when he heard her cry, not with his ears, but with his mind. He jolted awake instantly.

"Sheba?" he whispered to the dark.

The entire inn was silent, but he knew somehow that she was awake.

-------------------------------------------------

Sheba woke, gasping for breath, her heart beating rapidly.

__

It was just a dream. Calm down, she told herself.

But she knew in her heart that what she had just seen wasn't merely a dream.

It was a vision.

She took a deep breath and tried to remember what she had seen…

__

A…dragon?

And the eight of them, standing on a stone platform.

A red stone platform…the Mars Lighthouse!

She searched her mind even further, trying to recall those last few moments before waking.

__

The dragon, falling to the ground…

A brilliant light…

And then—Sheba couldn't remember what she had seen next—_something terrible. Something that had broken Felix's spirit._

Felix!

She couldn't remember the last bit of her vision, but the memory of Felix's face, the pain and sorrow visible for the first time during their long journey, was imprinted in her mind.

"Felix…" she whispered, as the tears began to fall. She knew she loved him, ever since the Venus Lighthouse…when he had stood up for her as no one had…when he had looked into her eyes as if he actually cared about her…

But she was just a little girl compared to him. He was so much more mature than she was, even more so after all the trials this journey had put him through.

The tears kept coming.

"Sheba?"

She looked up. Felix stood there.

She flushed with embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

She looked down. She had to tell him what she had seen, but she would have to explain why she had been crying.

He put an arm around her.

"It'll all be over tomorrow, Sheba," he murmured. "All the lighthouses will be lit, and we can finally go home. You can go back to Lalivero"—he felt her stiffen with objection—"or you can come to Vale. You'll always have a home with us."

She shook her head. "It's…it's not that."

He sat there, holding her reassuringly. He knew asking wouldn't help. He was simply waiting for her to collect the confidence to explain.

Finally, she spoke. "I had a vision. I…was floating, somehow, above the Mars Lighthouse aerie. And I was watching us, on top of the aerie. We were all there—you, me, Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Ivan, Picard, Mia, Kraden. And I think we were fighting…something…It's all fading."

She paused, collecting her memories.

"And we won. But then something happened. I think…there was a bright light, and we saw…something—I can't remember."

The tears started again. Felix held her close, wrapping both his arms around her. She buried her face in his tunic.

"And…and you saw something terrible, Felix. Something…" She broke off.

"It's okay, Sheba. I promise you, nothing will happen to us tomorrow." He raised her face gently and kissed her on the forehead.

Felix could see the shock on her face. _Venus, what did I do that for?_

"I'm sorry, Sheba. Just…forget that happened, okay?"

"No," she whispered. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Felix was the surprised one now. But he smiled, his heart at peace, and held her tightly. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time.

"Felix?" said Sheba, after a bit.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you the end of my vision. You saw something, and you went crazy. You…killed yourself." She finished at a whisper, the tears threatening to choke her again. "I don't want to lose you, Felix."

He smoothed her hair back from her face. "I'm not going anywhere, Sheba."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-------------------------------------------------

Fluffiness!

And when you review—hint hint—don't bug me about how Sheba's vision wasn't accurate. My excuse is that her vision was intertwined with some of her inner fears—about Felix—so her vision was twisted from the truth. Plus, the vision was essential for the fluffy ending!

Review, please!


End file.
